A Whack In the Head! A Lily and James Story
by Katniss 111
Summary: It really all started with a whack in the head. After James' Quidditch accident lands him in the Hospital Wing, he overhears a conversation from his favorite red-haired angel to her friends and he is Body Brokened. Lily realizes that she does miss Potter and that she feels something beyond rivalry. But is too stubborn to say it. What will our couple do? Is love possible?
1. The Accident

_I love most of the HP couples! They're so sweet and awesome but I super adore Lily and James! So I tried this, school's nearly done!_

_Plus, I wanted to get one of my favorite sports (Quidditch) inside a nice, not-too-romantic-and-gushy fanfiction!_

_Please enjoy this short fanfic and thanks for reading! ;)_

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Lily Evans didn't like Quidditch games, in fact, she HATED them. She saw no good purpose on flying around on brooms, catching balls and slamming a gigantic bat into somebody's stomach. In a day like this, where all the school would go crazy, she would rather read a nice book in the library in the same corner as always.

But her best friends, Molly and Alice would not follow her into the usual routine when THIS game was on.

"Look Lily," said Molly, "we don't want to be the dorks of school because we don't attend the Quidditch games, I mean...it's just once Lils!"

Even lady-like and delicate Alice who wouldn't even touch the broom (and afraid of touching anything dirty because of the germs) had her own excuses, "There might be some cute boys there, oh! That dreamy Frank Longbottom...!"

To Lily, Frank Longbottom looked like a human version of a rat but she didn't dare say that to Alice, who would throw herself in an awful fit with Lily. So Lily, not wanting to be alone, wrapped herself in 3 layers of clothing and went outside to the field.

Weather was an incredible but mysterious thing, Cameron Jordan's prediction about today being "good, warm and sunny for a good Quidditch match!" turned out to be true fallacy. The weather was freezing cold. You could have skated on the grass which was frozen with layers of snow and ice, you couldn't see the inside of the water, snow fell endlessly to the ground and even with 15 layers of clothing, you could've frozen to death. Your tongue would have frozen into a popsicle before you could finish the word, 'Griffindor.'

Lily, Molly and Alice huddled together in a stand completely covered like mummies and settled down to watch the game. The Quidditch players flew out and got themselves into a circle. Today was the one before last games, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Cameron Jordan started doing his commentary as the Quaffle was lifted and the game started, Lily wanted to strangle him, not only because of his wrong Divination instincts but also because of his admiration of a certain, messy black-haired boy.

"OI! AND THERE GOES JAMES POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, DAEMON HARK SWINGS HIS BLUDGER AT HIM..OOF! CLOSE ONE, JAMES POTTER IS NOW NEAR THE HOOPS, PAMELA YORKEN WITH HER HIDEOUS MAKE-UP..."

"CAMERON!"

"SORRY PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, YORKEN PREPARES BUT...POTTER SCORES THE FIRST POINT OF THE GAME!"

Gryffindor cheered and hooted with chants.

"KYLE WORMSTRONG GETS THE QUAFFLE, DAMN IT! DODGES ANNA BURTON'S BLUDGER WITH A NICE DIVE, OH THERE GOES POTTER TRYING TO STEAL THE QUAFFLE AND THEN FREDRIC JOHNSON _NEARLY _HITS THE WRONG PERSON BUT POTTER GOES UP IN THE AIR. WORMSTRONG GOES CLOSER TO THE HOOPS AND THROWS, BENJAMIN SAKE LOOKS AT HIM WITH HAWK EYES AND THEN...GREAT CATCH SAKE!"

Gryffindor cheers again because of Sake's catch and Benjamin grins while throwing the Quaffle to...

"JAMES POTTER'S GOT THE QUAFFLE, HE'S DODGING...NASTY HIT IN THE RIBS BY LEONARD CRABBE! BUT HE GOES ON, MAYBE A BROKEN BONE BUT HE'S SUFFERED WORSE AND THEN ANOTHER POINT FROM JAMES POTTER!"

After, Nelly Brooks shoots another point from Gryffindor, and then Alexander Ace but then Jason Snake shoots 5 points for Slytherin and the Seekers HAVE NO CLUE of where the Snitch is. Cameron Jordan goes on:

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU SAKE? AND THAT HAND OF YOURS POTTER? OH LOOK! JAMES POTTER DASHING DOWN THE ROAD, DODGES CRABBE'S BLUDGER AND SHOOTS! ANOTHER POINT FOR GRYFFINDOR, THEY ARE TIED!"

Everybody is full of excitement and even Lily leans forward to get a better look, as much as she hates Potter, Lily did want him to shoot some more damn points for Gryffindor.

"THE SEEKERS HAVE FOUND THE SNITCH! FRANTIC PUSHING AND SHOUTING, FLYING AND DODGING! AND THERE GOES SNAKE...UGH, A PERFECT SURNAME FOR A SLYTHERIN-"

"CAMERON!"

"SORRY AGAIN PROFESSOR, ANYWAYS...WOO HOO! FINALLY, JAMES POTTER STEALS THE QUAFFLE FROM HIM AND SHOOTS A POINT FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

The game ends up being the longest game on history, James did 9 more points or "the highest record point-making Chaser! _The _James Potter!" And then Ace or Brooks did 6 more points before...

"SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH! GETS 150 POINTS BUT HELL, WAIT...GRYFFINDOR WON! 220 POINTS GRYFFINDOR AND 200 POINTS SLYTHERIN! OH MY LORD, I THINK AM GOING TO SCREAM!"

The Slytherins growl and hiss at each other with Snake, the captain spitting at him and his eyes bulging out with anger, which for Molly, was super hilarious.

The Gryffindors all raise the "Hero of the Day" or James Potter and James Potter grins his 'I'm-so-awesome-and-you-are-all-going-to-faint-by- my-awesomeness smile and Lily snapped into reality. Why was she smiling at HIM, James Potter, the most arrogant, toe rag bully ever? Molly and Alice cheered but she stayed down, looking at the scene and she saw:

"Give me that, Crabbe. Wormstrong here," snapped Snake. Wormstrong came and Snake passed him a bat and a bludger. Snake grinned at him. "I'm erasing that pretty smile out of his FAT FACE."

Then they shot two heavy Bludgers at James Potter, one at his head and one at his chest. The aim was PERFECT. One hit the side of Potter's head and one hit EXACTLY where Crabbe had hit him earlier. James Potter screamed, a scream that made Lily's blood stop cold and make her heart cold. Sirius Black hopped off the seat and nearly crashed face-first into the grass just to see him.

Alexander Ace cried: "CHASER HURT! CHASER HURT! CAPTAIN'S NEARLY DEAD! GET 'IM TO THE HOSPITAL WING! HURRY UP!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter put James gently on a mat connected with 2 brooms and flew him as fast they could to the ER of the Hospital Wing. While Professor McGonagall wrote a few letters to Snake's and Wormstrong's parents, which said one main thing, that made them open their jaws in fury and surprise. It said one thing:

**EXPELLED**

Lily, as sorry as she felt for Potter's injury, was happy.

That's what HE needed, a good whack in the head to get some sense, empathy and kindness into him. That's what HE deserved, hexing and teasing people for no good reason. Hurting people. Even thought she did ALSO hate Jason Snake and Kyle Wormstrong.

They walked into their classes, everybody chatting about what had happened, ANYWHERE in Hogwarts that was the BIG issue.

"-Potter...hurt...Emergency Room..."

"-Expelled...finally...Snake and Wormstrong..."

"-Bad injury...1 week at least...nasty..."

"-Close win...Potter...hero...star..."

"Can you believe it?" said Molly, "They should go into a teenage prison! That was SO cruel, just because Potter won Gryffindor the game..."

"I know," said Alice, "it was so HARSH and ROUGH. They were just jealous! Those Slytherins...cheaters and bad losers, and thick-headed...Lily? You've been awfully quiet since the match."

"Yeah," said Molly, "is anything wrong? Is it the match?"

Lily responded, "I agree with both of you. And as much as I hate Slytherins I think Potter DESERVED a whack in the head for all he's done!"

A sudden silence spread over them, and finally Alice asked quietly: "But aren't you worried Lily?"

"WORRIED!" exclaimed Lily, "WHY, would I be worried to what will happen to toerag, fat-headed bully, taunting and TOTAL JERK James Potter?"

"Lily," said Molly, "that blow was HARD. It could kill him, damage his head entirely and even thought he has been your enemy for 7 years...I think you should actually think about it Lily, his brain could get him to St. Mungos! 1/4 of our House Points were all because of him! Gryffindor won't have a captain if he dies!"

Alice sighed, "Lily, ADMIT IT, you WILL miss him."

Lily thought about it and they were right, they were both very right.

Perhaps, she would.


	2. A Broken Body

**Chapter 2: A Broken Body**

Pain.

That was the only thing James Potter could feel and think as he was taken immediately to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and sure enough, a couple of spells and rest wouldn't heal James Potter.

Madam Pomfrey did her best, pouring all of her healing spells into James and covering him up in bandages and with slim hope, a bit of Muggle medicine and salve. But James' injuries were only lightening up by a rate of 0.0005 per 3 hours, so Madam Pomfrey needed St. Mungos.

As Madam Pomfrey was writing, making sure James was still alive and breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found it impossible.

Pain exploded inside him and outside like a bomb, his hands and chest were both heavily bandaged because they were bloody, burned and cracking out, some bones had twisted into each other and had brokened (8 at least). The fall and hit had cut him up pretty badly and a double hit near his chest and stomach had grown from a bruise to...something WAY nastier.

His head throbbed, he thought the contents would explode, and it also felt like a long dagger kept piercing and piercing inside his head and it was lit on fire.

And his soul was shot with 1,000 arrows when he heard the conversation of 3 young witches who just turned out to be walking outside the Hospital Wing to their classes.

"-Lily? You've been awfully quiet since the match."

"Yeah, is anything wrong? Is it the match?"

Lily. The flower of James' dreams, the angel that lit up James' heart faster than any other girl, the only girl who could truly make him smile. The girl who made his heart beat rise with her beauty. The girl who made his heart split in half when she cried. The girl whose voice would make James feel in the heavens. Lily Evans, the fiery red haired angel. The girl of his dreams.

That day, just before the match, they were in the Griffindor common room. The Marauders had sneaked some treats from the kitchens and were eating in front of the warm fire.

"Aww, c'mon mate, she'll fall into your 'charming hands and beg you for your undying love' once she realizes how good you're mate. Fall into your charmingness!" joked Sirius and then chuckled.

"Shut up Padfoot," said James. "And anyways, where did you get THAT? Jane Eyre?"

"What's Jessica Ernest?"

"Mate, I swear you have to clean your ears, they're full of WAX. It's JANE EYRE."

"Whatever, what's Jane Eyre?"

"Never mind."

"Charmingness is not a word," said Remus in his all-know-it voice, "and James-"

"MOONY, it's incredible you can actually give us a grammar lesson when he's talking about his undying love for his fiery red angel Lily Evans-"

"Hey Moony," said James in an exasperated voice, "do you know when you would be useful?"

"When?"

"When you can give me a spell that can actually shut Padfoot's big, fat mouth."

The boys chuckled, except James. Sirius was howling with laughter ("Not as much as yours, Prongs!").

"ANYWAYS," said Remus, "today in this match, which would get you into the House finals, you just have to do your usual 'Quidditch magic' and then you'll just impress Lily with your great athletic and leadership skills and you'll have her in her knees."

James shrugged, that was a possible option, "Thanks for the ACTUAL advice Moony, but I don't think she's going to the game. Book-worm, that one."

"Actually," said Peter nibbling on a cracker, "I heard Alice Prewett and her friend Molly are going to try to her to see, and Molly...that's a tough one to meddle with."

"Right, so if you win this game," Sirius hit his friend in the back, "it'll be your road to both victory in the House Cup and victory in your love life. Make it happen."

And that's how James Potter had played to win in that game, but his heart immediately exploded when he heard:

"I agree with both of you. And as much as I hate Slytherins I think Potter DESERVED a whack in the head for all he's done!"

His soul turned from a bad, negative 50° to a even worse 500° he felt as if his heart had been throwned into a pit full of sour lemons and cruel misery.

"But aren't you worried Lily?"

_Yes Lily, are you worried about me? Do you care? Do you love me? Do you feel my pain?_

"WORRIED! WHY, would I be worried to what will happen to toerag, fat-headed bully, taunting and TOTAL JERK James Potter?"

That was IT. James couldn't hear anything more of the conversation, his heart exploded with pain. Lily didn't care, she didn't love James and she would never be his. He gave up, all those years trying to get her out, he had failed. Now he wouldn't try again, he would die an old man, lonely and miserable while Lily would be as happy as she pleased with some other man and his children. Maybe she would even end up with Snivellus!

That thought sickened him.

James closed his eyes to try to stop the pain that was entering his veins when Madam Pomfrey sent her letter to her owl which flew gracefully out of the window, she turned around to look at James and shrieked.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! JAMES!"

James was in St. Mungos.

He just knew it, he was wrapped entirely like a mummy except for his eyes and nose for him to breathe and see. He was dressed in white robes which weren't his bloody red and gold Quidditch robes, the clothes that he would prefer wearing. He was in an entirely white room with white walls and an impecable white floor and a nice crystal window in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," a Healer said, he tall, black haired and green eyed-no. James' body once again exploded with pain and the Healer grew frantic.

"MR. POTTER!"

He poured some sticky yellow liquid down his throat which tasted like butter and daisies and his pain reduced and slowed down. Slowly decreasing. Those almond green eyes of the Healer, were JUST the eyes of his angel.

"Oh thank Merlin, Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Davis."

"Thank you Healer Davis, I'm-" James managed to croak before Healer Davis put his hand.

"Don't talk James, it's going to slow down the healing. I suppose you were hurt during Quidditch? I was a Chaser myself when I was your age, but I chose being a Medic instead."

James nodded, this guy seemed nice.

"Anyways Mr. Potter, your parents just came to talk with you when you were unconscious, they were fairly worried about your condition, because when you came...it was not pretty."

James gulped. Not pretty? Ouch. And his parents! Oh his mum must be crying her eyes out right now thinking about her 'little, ickle-baby Jamesiekins!"

"You've been here a whole day right now, you're improving drastically, your bruises and cuts are healing, that great hole in your head has stopped bleeding, we've mended those bones, but well, you'll need heaps of rest before you can go back to Hogwarts, but hopefully in 2 or 3 weeks, before your big final game, you might be allowed to return."

James nodded excitedly, the FINALS! If he won...he would be a hero! A Hogwarts legend for years to come, he had to make this final year memorable. Nobody had won the large chain of Slytherins and he was determined. Not since Minerva McGonagall had anybody achieved such great Quidditch goal.

"UNFORTUNATELY, Mr. Potter, you will not be able to do your Final Exams, so you will only have 1 week to complete all of your final exams. You'll have to work twice as hard, maybe 5 more times? "

Crap.

"But waving that aside Mr. Potter, it seems that you're incredibly popular because there's been a huge crowd waiting for you since 5 o'clock in the morning, it's almost 3 right now, and just look at your presents."

In James' right, 5 tables were lined up with everything, candies, cards, flowers, photos, homework, a few test answers and so much more that it was overflowing.

"Well, I'll let a few come in and talk to you, I'll give you some privacy but make sure they don't touch you or that machine, or ANYTHING at all," he said and left the room.

Several students came in to talk with James, tell him about Hogwarts, telling him jokes, lightening his mood up, laughing with him, telling him to get better, chatting with him and flirting with him, even. But the last 3 meant the MOST to him.

His Marauders stormed in.

"MATE, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" exclaimed Sirius full of worry and anger.

"News spread fast that you were in St. Mungos, 3/4 of our grade and us included came to see you," said Remus, "we were extremely worried, are you better?"

"JAMES! You look SO MUCH better!" exclaimed Peter.

James told them everything and they didn't say anything else about his injuries, they were HIS Marauders after all and they knew how he felt. His Body was Broken, but now it was mended, slowly mended by them. They left after 2 entire hours talking to him and then a crowd came in.

It was his Quidditch team.

"If-If-If If I had seen that coming I could've hit them back!" sobbed Fredric Johnson. "I could've protected everybody and we wouldn't be here!"

"STOP CRYING JOHNSON," snapped even thought it cost James a lot of pain and voice, "ARE YOU A MAN?"

Johnson sniffed and nodded.

James' team consisted in Benjamin Sake, the Keeper; Anna Burton and Fredric Johnson, the Beaters; and then, Alexander Ace, Nelly Brooks and him, the Chasers.

Everybody started rushing him into questions and asking him how he was faring and what happened and so on until...

"Are you all right Cap?" asked Anna, a very tomboy blonde who looked like a British version of a tough Bulgarian girl.

"All right Burton," replied James.

"Well Cap, you sure chose a good moment to get yourself hurt," exclaimed Ace and James snorted.

"Not like I CHOSE it, well, when's our next game?" snapped James again after snorting.

"I was literally telling you that Cap, next game is Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw-"

"Which Ravenclaw WILL OBVIOUSLY win," said Ben rolling his eyes.

"And then Slytherin will play with the winng and THEN losing team, and if Slytherin wins, then they go to the finals," Ace ended and them team groaned.

"No offense Cap," said Nelly Brooks, the youngest one in the team or a 4th year, "but YOU NEED to get better. We're a beaten crap if you aren't."

"Sure thing Brooks," nodded Johnson, "this is the BEST Gryffindor team of the decade, or the CENTURY! We could even win the House Cup!"

Everyone was getting too excited and James calmed them down by telling them tactics and other stuff. 2 hours they talked about Quidditch, arguing about who should be James' temporary replacement and deciding between Sake or Ace to be the temporary Captain and whatnot.

Then 1 hour was taken by talking about random stuff and laughing on corny jokes and telling gossip secrets to James of Hogwarts. Things like the Melinda Sake Issue. Melinda Sake, or Ben's little, Ravenclaw sister had broken up with Lucius Malfoy, that dirty Slytherin and had hexed him to drink toilet water (full of diarrea) like a dog for 7 hours nonstop. James laughed until his lungs hurt. They waved when there was only 1 hour left for dinner in the Great Hall and so they waved.

The last people gave James a terrible surprise and nearly a heart attack.

Alice and Molly stood him watching him. The conversation was less than 30 minutes but meaningful, it went like this, A meaning Alice, M meaning Molly and J being James.

A: Hello James, are you better?

J: I think so, thank you for asking Alice. So...not to be rude or anything but why are you here?

M: We watched the game and everything and we also know what you feel for Lils.

J: Oh, do you? What do I feel towards her?

A: Admit IT Potter, you love her. The way you see her, you smile at her, your cheeks flush into a delicate pink, you ruffle your hair-

M: You drool when you see her in the lake, c'mon Potter, you are in love with her. It's obvious.

J: But she doesn't.

A: THAT, is exactly what we're here to prove you wrong.

J: And how is that, dear Alice?

M: Dinner's coming soon, c'mon Alice, Lily's going to wonder where we've been. Now, see you Potter, read this carefully and you'll see!

A: Bye James, and I hope you get better soon!

J: B-!

Molly and Alice went back to Hogwarts in Floo Powder and James sighed, he looked at the little notebook that they had left, the lights were still bright and busy and in neat letters he recognized the words:

_Lily Evans' Diary_

He snorted, she couldn't have been more obvious. But he loved that obvious.

So he settled up on his bed and read, he read the first entry before engulfing himself in the diary:

_The Train to Hogwarts: Year 7_

_Dearest Diary, _

_I cannot understand love, Petunia is always with that fat boy that looks more like a walrus than a person, Vernon Dursley, the spoiled and fat, good-for-nothing boy. I swear that even James Potter, the ultimate jerk in history of jerks is a hell lot better than him. But Petunia is on her heels for him._

_Today she called me a 'freak' again, I tell myself again that she really doesn't mean it, my little sister, but she thinks I'm invisible most of the time or when days like today come, or owls deliver me letters from my friends, she always says that word, 'freak.' She's just jealous because she didn't get her letter when SHE turned 11. _

_But I don't treat her bad back, she's my sister after all and I still love her even if she doesn't. It's another type of love._

_I'm waiting for Alice and Molly to come, this is my final year and I hope that this might be the most MEMORABLE year of all. To spend a great time and to get great grades!_

_Maybe James Potter might bother me less, maybe I shan't see him again and he'll give me peace. Molly and Alice both say he's nice and handsome, but I don't get them. They both do have crushes on Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom, but...why? Arthur Weasley looks like a human squirrel and Frank Longbottom like a human rat so why do they feel so much for them? What is love? Is it only a feeling, mum and dad love me, they hugged me and wished me the best this year before I got on the Express. Oh, so much love...it makes my head dizzy._

_I just hope the best for this year and maybe...MAYBE I could try love. To love somebody like Tuney. Sigh._

_OH! Molly and Alice are coming, I should hide this, if they knew and found it's existence, they would taunt me mercilessly! AU REVOIR for now, my dear diary and friend!_

James smirked. But he had to agree, Arthur did look like a squirrel and Frank like a rat. He read on and on, the hours passed and he enjoyed himself with Lily's thought until he reached the end.

The last page was torn out, but a bit remained and the first word of the entry, below the title started with a nice 'J.'

Was it the J for James Potter?

No, it couldn't be. Lily clearly stated some weird feelings for James, but that couldn't be love...it just couldn't be.

He slowly fell asleep with curiosity and the beautiful face of Lily Evans, the one he would always love, even if she didn't. It was just THAT kind of love that James suffered for her.

The kind of love that couldn't be stopped.


	3. Missed You

**Chapter 3: Missed You**

Lily was initially happy when James Potter didn't come that day. But she really started to worry when he didn't come THAT week, or the next week, OR the week after that. Now, she realized, it was really serious.

Of course, nobody had forgotten James but were simply going on. Lily now actually felt a bit sorry to Potter since he had to take all his Final Exams in the last week of school, in his Quidditch finals. Of course, St. Mungo would CERTAINTLY NOT let him study while he was resting but he was naturally brilliant in every subject, even thought he hated some.

Lily had just finished her Potions Test, which had been the easiest thing she had encountered. Things like, what kind of petrified rock is needed to complete an Amazonian Tunian Potion and what is the purpose of the potion?

Pft, that was PIE. Pie, as in P-I-E and not 3.14, and the answer wasn't pie, it was just as easy as pie, not the answer pi or not the answer-ARGH! You got her didn't you?

She was now going to Transfiguration, who she recently took yesterday and maybe, she had FLUNKED it. Even thought Gryffindor Head, Minerva McGonagall was there, Lily was RIGHT that she didn't favor any student. Except maybe Potter...he was brilliant in that subject.

Meanwhile, Lily was struggling to turn her mice into a dove, the first of McGonagall's exercises when the door sprang open and Lily stopped breathing because of the boy she had been waiting for 3 weeks ago.

James Potter.

Everybody's first instinct was to gasp, mainly because of how James look. Compared to the day of the accident, he looked as good as new but still, he wasn't looking good.

His head was wrapped around with layers of cloth and bandages, which made it look like a gigantic turban, there was a wriggly scar from his cheek to his chin which was barely visible, but there. His left hand was in a sling and his chest and stomach was wrapped up in more bandages. His face and legs were badly bruised.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "welcome back. I hope you are much better?"

James grumbled something and didn't go towards his seat, which was right beside Lily's but went to Sirius' chair instead. He whispered something and Sirius nodded, they changed seats and Lily was left to wonder why James did that. James would usually whisper down her neck that he was pleased of his seat. He would make small, but rude and disgusting noises that made Lily shriek. Cursed her rabbit or animal to bite her and for her to run around screaming. He would say jokes that would make Lily laugh so hard, that everybody would stare at her like a weirdo and make teachers warn her. Taunting her and teasing her until her head exploded.

But the James that had returned wasn't THAT James, he didn't joke, or laugh, or snort, or make some witty comment behind McGonagall's back, he just sat there doing what he was told and scribbling. Being the opposite of James...obedient.

"Excellent Mr. Potter!"

James was warily waving his wand at his desk, which had turned into a small, golden galleon right beneath his feet. Potter had finished all the exercises in what, 5 minutes?

Soon, it was lunch time and they all dashed into the Great Hall to enjoy a delicious meal of whatever there was and this time, the theme was barbecue.

While everybody talked enthusiastically (except the Slytherins) about James' return, Molly and Alice gobbled down steaks and talked about the last Quidditch game but Lily couldn't. She couldn't eat, the hot wings she was eating tasted like glue and cement down her throat and she almost gagged.

She remembered what Alice had said to her when James was hurt, when Lily's heart suffered the same pain as he did.

_"Lily, ADMIT IT, you WILL miss him."_

She had and she did.

She missed James' laugh, the laugh itself could make anybody laugh and even bring a small smile to shy Remus Lupin's face. It could bring happiness to anybody, open their heart like a delicate flower in a spring morning.

She missed his jokes and pranks, which she realized didn't hurt anybody at all. She remembered times when he had turned people yellow or had cursed chickens to follow some 3rd years and peck their feet and even worse things, but they had all been funny. And James had always, ALWAYS changed everything into normal afterwards. And Lily also realized, that SHE HAD LAUGHED at every single one of them.

She realized James WAS a good person. Despite hexing people at a random rate, and teasing and tanting them (plus annoying and irritating them to death) he had always helped an innocent and clueless first year with his homework, or a lost girl who was looking for Transfiguration. He had made a lonely girl laugh for the first time in days and he had helped a 5th year boy get his books back when they had all fallen. James had made Lily laugh when she discovered that her ex-boyfriend, Amos Diggory, had been cheating her with Daniella Smith and they had brokened up. He had made a joke to her, especially to her, just to bring her spirits up. He had young Nelly Brooks control a broom and got her to be a Chaser, just like him. He had always treated people in a great way and that's why everybody liked him back.

She missed James' looks. He had a tanned and toned body which gave out after Quidditch practices and particularly hard tests, when he smelled like Dragon Dung and was more sweaty and wet than a fish. The way James' mouth curled up in a smile in victory of something, especially in a Quidditch game or after a letter from his parents. The smile could bring anybody into the state of Happiness. She loved his messy hair, which annoyed her a lot because he did it on purpose to impress but it reminded her of her childhood, of happiness when a certain 2 kids played together in the leaves back at home, laughed and tangled their hair with dirt and leaves. Messy like a bird's nest. She loved his eyes, his deep hazel eyes which were round and bright with eagerness and a truly good person inside him. They were cute, so cute that you would almost want to eat them.

Lily Evans missed James Potter himself, as a person.

So after all of their lessons, she decided to go find him at once.

After frantically looking all over the Gryffindor common room and Head dorms, Lily simply gave up trying to look for him and grabbed a bag full of books, quills and parchment and headed off to her usual spot in the library.

She greeted Madam Pince, and she smiled back since Lily was her favorite. Lily headed to the corner of the library just NEAR the Restricted Section (if it was Restricted, WHY was it even there?) but she was surprised to find it already full.

James Potter was there, blocked by a gigantic temple of books. He was writing quickly in a slightly yellowish parchment when he saw Lily. Their eyes met for 1 second, Lily saw in his what she had never seen before. Loss. Pain. Misery.

He avoided eye-contact and swapped his things to move but Lily whispered:

"No James, you can stay."

"Don't want too."

Those words were simple but harsh. They stung and they hurt, like 100 daggers had been pierced inside her heart. She slightly winced.

"James, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING is wrong, now would you please get out of the way?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She swore she could hear a small sigh and a teensy tiny old James Potter chuckle, which meant he was coming back.

"Look Evans," he said softly, "I'm just doing what you've been asking me to do for almost 7 years. Leaving you alone. So I suppose, I deserve the same thing too, so will _you _please leave me alone?"

"Leaving somebody alone, Potter," said Lily, "is A LOT more different than avoiding somebody completely. WHAT. IS. WRONG? Seriously Potter."

"Not like you would care," he spat back, he was now...

"Is there any problem here?" asked Madam Pince popping out suddenly and interrupting the scene.

"Oh, no...nothing all Madam Pince, we'll be more quiet," said Lily in her Head Girl voice and since she was Madam Pince's favorite, she went back to her desk and left them alone.

"I HEARD it Lily," resumed James, "I heard it all, you talking with Molly and Alice...don't you lie. You don't care about me, you would probably be happier with me in hell-"

"Potter-"

"And you would probably be even happier with me rotting off in Azkaban-"

"Potter..."

"OR you would even be happier if Voldermort came tearing me off to pieces and throwing me into a-"

"JAMES!"

James stopped to look at her.

"What Evans?"

"I missed you."

That seemed to change James completely, he took a big breath, his eyes suddenly widened like golf balls and his face softened.

"Did you really miss me?" he said after awhile. "Or is it just because you had to do TWICE as much of Head Girl duties?"

"I DID miss you James," she said, "I really did. I missed everything about you. Even your corny jokes have some humor in them. I loved them, I loved everything."

"Even those jokes I did in Snivelly?" asked James. "You are quite fond of him."

Lily snorted. "Correction. I _was _quite fond of him. He was actually nice when we were young but he turned out to be evil, cold and racist. He hangs out with those weird Slytherin dudes who only care about blood status.

"And you know what James? That day in our 5th year...thanks for standing up for me. It actually meant a lot."

Lily didn't know how she was suddenly so smooth with her words, but she liked that sudden confidence. That sudden confident and bravery boost she felt near James.

She noticed that she and James were standing so close to each other, chest-to-chest and knee-to-knee, and he suddenly closed the small space between them.

His lips were soft, softer than a mountain of marshmallows and sweeter than Chocolate Frogs from Honeydukes. He was a diverse mixture, soft and gentle but fast and desperate. Lily loved how different James was, and that's why she kissed him back.

Their lips were glued for about 1 whole minute when James suddenly pushed back.

"Lily Evans," he said softly, "would you like to go out with me?"

Lily didn't hesitate, she knew what she felt for James now.

"Yes...I will go out with you James Potter."

James gaped at Lily, he had been trying and waiting for almost 7 years for this moment, he looked at her wide-eyed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Nope," said Lily smiling at him, "I'm Lily."

For awhile, James was too shocked and surprised to say anything about it. The girl of his dreams had accepted to go out with him AND she had used ONE OF HIS OWN JOKES!

So he laughed. It was a merry laugh that filled Lily with light, fun and happiness, it was so alive! That was what Lily liked about James, he made you feel good and warm, always.

He took her petite, delicate hands in his big, rough ones.

"See you in Hogsmeade, near Honeydukes, I'll leave you with a big surprise, that I promise."

Lily giggled and nodded, "See you James."

"See you Lily," said James but he felt a tiny hand wrap his wrist.

"Wait, James! This is the last page of the diary," she smiled at James' amused face, "you know, I'm NOT completely stupid. I know that Alice and Molly stole my diary, keep the diary...I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

James grinned back to Lily, but the couple didn't see a shadow lurking in the corner of the library, staring at them jealously with big, black eyes.

As Lily went to sleep, she couldn't wait for the date.

Alice and Molly had both squealed when she had told them and hugged her so hard that she couldn't breath. They said it was going to be the most WICKED date ever and that Lily MUST get a new dress. After fussing them off she curled inside the warm covers from the storm.

She remembered the diary entry and smiled, when she had first written it, she had thought it was incredibly stupid and immature, she had ripped it off the diary but she had never thrown it away.

She still remembered what it said.

_2 WEEKS AFTER MY FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME_

_James Potter._

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it possible to love the person you hate the most? I think...I just think, that I may fancy James Potter. It's hard for me to believe, to love that stupid, conceited, arrogant, selfish, thick-headed bully but I do. I really do._

_I've missed his bright laughter that can light a dark room. His jokes and pranks, which could almost make you pee out of humor. His looks, my favorite hazel eyes which shone brighter than diamonds. That stupid, messy hair which for me, is the most beautiful hair ever despite how much it irritates and annoys me. I love his bright spirit, his optimism, his instinct to help others and his bravery. Now that I think about it...6 years after the Sorting Hat, he __**is **__a true Gryffindor._

_Today was Head duties, it was lonely, without his booming voice echoing down the hallways...it felt so dark and silent. Without his snickering or some poor girl squealing. Silence is the worst weapon against me. And it affected everybody else too. _

_Sirius didn't get drunk for the whole time (which IS A MIRACLE), Remus didn't bother raise his hand in class as he always does, Fredric Johnson spend 24/7 bawling his eyes out mumbling about how it was his fault. Everybody looked like zombies, the living dead crawling around lifeless and lost like lost souls. _

_OF COURSE, some really GOOD STUFF happened. Anna Burton punched Pamela Yorken in her fat face (she has so HIDEOUS make-up, who's her mom? Medusa? Maybe she's goth...) and got her into the Hospital Wing. The detention was SO worth it, she's a Gryffindor hero. _

_Snake and Wormstrong got EXPELLED! I could SING AND DANCE! Those boys were...ugh, they were terrible, beyond the highest degree in terrible and hideous. Maybe that boy, Lucius Malfoy should get expelled...ugh, he's 5 times WORSE than Snake and Wormstrong. When I HAVE A KID, I WILL NEVER get him to be with Malfoy's son. _

_Fredric Johnson, Alexander Ace and Benjamin Sake put some slimy reptiles into the Slytherin common room (which lead to the dorms) and they triple locked the doors. They had to sleep outside...that was awesome._

_The thing is...that I miss him. I hadn't really noticed that I did but whenever he's not there, when he's not next to me making some joke or saying some rude comment...I think I'm empty. Like my right hand has been cut off or my entire head!_

_I love him._

_I learned that love isn't created, it's just natural. It just blossoms like a rose in spring, it blooms and it blooms until it opens and the sun shines above it. It just grows and grows, while you never notice it. Sometimes it's unexpected._

_There is something magical and special about James Potter._

_Yeah, yeah...he's a star Quidditch player, he's smart, he's charming and he's incredibly handsome but there's something beyond that, and I want to know it. I want to be with James for all of my life. _

_I love James Potter._

_I've said it, there. I've said it. And I'm not going to stop saying it._

_Hopefully he loves me too._

_Oh and one last thing...MY SISTER GOT ENGAGED! She got engaged with that fat, pet walrus after all, mother sent me a picture of her dress and I nearly choked. She looked like an overgrown chicken. I think they're going to have to get a maternal dress for her fiance, because he DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NECK!_

_After I graduate I'm going to have to go to her wedding, a living nightmare!_

_Well, I hope I survive long enough after the wedding, without choking myself to death. Or blinding myself, or laughing myself out. _

_ADIOS diary!_


	4. Love You

**Chapter 4: Love You**

"I don't get this Google Maps thingy," muttered Remus, his eyes widened in concentration, his brows furrowed together in frustration and his fists clenched together.

"MOONY doesn't get something?" gaped Peter, "_The _Moony?"

"Helping a lot Peter," muttered Remus again, his hands in the keyboards.

"But he has a point," says Sirius who was lounging in his seat, "I thought your mother was Encyclopedia and your father was Dictionary."

"Shut up," said Remus, "I think I've got it! Stupid Muggle Devices...what was the address again, James?"

"56 Rose Street, 7th Avenue and well, maybe you should put Liverpool," he shrugged. He was sitting next to Moony and constantly looking outside to see if anybody would catch them with a Muggle device.

"PRONGS, how did you even get Evan's home address, AND HOW IN MERLIN did you get her to go out with you?" asked Sirius.

"I've got my secret Padfoot," said James, then he winked, "it's just called..._Potter Charm."_

Sirius snorted and laughed, Peter chuckled hysterically and Remus simply rolled his eyes.

"Right, here it is...er, it's a small house, white with roses in front, lilies and petunias too. A big apple tree. A nice porch...AN AMAZING garden. Not much, it's cozy."

"Thanks Moony," grinned James. "You've got your...?"

"Yeah, calm down Prongs," smiled Padfoot, "PLUS it's not the first time you've ever dated. So chill."

"BUT," said Peter, "it's the first time that he's ever dated THIS girl."

Sirius nodded, "Good point...but Prongs, I'm not giving you the motorcycle unless you tell me what you're going to do."

"PADFOOT!"

"Sorry mate, something for me, something for you."

"FINE, let's just say...I'm going to get Mrs. Evans A BIT of a heart attack when she sees this INCREDIBLY CHARMING boy in this flying motorcycle, with her daughter in the back AND in front of her window."

"But McGonagall is never going to allow that!" said Peter while Sirius chuckled and Remus smirked.

"Since when were YOU with rules Wormtail? And how is McGonagall going to know? You won't tell her, won't you Wormtail?"

"N-Never J-I mean, Prongs," sputtered Peter.

"Well, it's set, let's go to Hogsmeade my friend where my beautiful lady..."

"-will be there on her knees waiting for her blue prince in a gallant white hors-"

"NO PADFOOT."

"Fine, let's go! I didn't get my motorcycle polished for NOTHING," Padfoot said.

"WAIT!" said Remus suddenly, "JAMES. Aren't you supposed to study? You've got your Final Exams these 3 days, I wouldn't be able to sleep, much less go in a date. YOU SHOULD STUDY! These tests are crucial to get you an Auror-"

"PFT, it's not everyday Lily Evans is going on a date with you."

"AND IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THAT YOU GET ANOTHER CHANCE FOR YOUR FINALS!"

"Chill Moony," said Sirius, "Wormtail, why don't you get Moony a drink from the kitchens?"

"Sure thing Pad," said Peter, "c'mon Moony-"

"SIRIUS. I'm deeply serious with you."

"But you're Moony!" shouted Sirius laughing as he and James chuckled out of the room and along many students, went outside to the grounds and went on a train to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was just as always, the roofs were covered with a mantle of white and pure snow, warm smoke was coming out of the chimney along with the fresh scent of sweets and the same crowded people walking around.

Leaning against the Honeydukes window was exactly who James was waiting for, Lily looked gorgeous...he couldn't even describe her.

"Guess I'll leave you alone mate," smiled Sirius plunging himself into a crowd of pretty 5th years, who blushed at Sirius' words.

"Hey Lily," said James, Lily whipped her head back and smiled.

"Hey James, so what was that surprise...?"

"It's back here, wait..."

They sneaked far from the bright shops and into a dark corner, James put a mantle off and revealed a lush, black motorcycle. Not any motorcycle, but a FLYING one. Brooms seemed normal compared with this.

"Oh lord, James where are we going?" asked Lily as she hopped on behind James.

"Somewhere, that's the surprise, you'll see," smiled James, "and you might want to hold tight on me."

Lily didn't hesitate, one of the reasons Lily didn't play Quidditch was because she was afraid of heights and this was going to be wild. She doubted James could actually manage a motorcycle but if he could do so well in a broom...well, she just had to trust him.

James felt Lily's warm arms wrap around his chest and he grinned, he did Sirius' instructions and flew into the bright blue sky, that for James, was just as bright as ever.

From below, a shadow saw them with fire inside and went off to tell what he had just seen.

"JAMES," said Lily as they landed in a nice playground. "JAMES, THIS IS MY NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"And your house is over there," he pointed to a white one in between a blue and pink one.

"JAMES, how did you know my home address?" she demanded, "AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? My mum is in there doing her WGCM!"

"What's WGCM?"

"WOMENS GARDENING CLUB MEETING!"

"Even better, we'll get some old ladies screaming like crazy!"

"JAMES!"

"It'll be fun Lils, trust me, nobody will see us, er...well, maybe they will but that's not the point," grinned James innocently.

Lily sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll give them a break for now, is this the playground you were so much talking about?" he pointed to a small pair of red swings, bright green grass, a see-saw, a slide and much more.

"YES! It's where I first did magic! I made a flower grow from my palm, it was shocking for Petunia and she ran off! Plus, I met Sev."

"Just grow?" said James, "I made my teddy bear steal Chocolate Frogs for me!"

They laughed and sat on the swings for awhile, "So you met Snivelly here?"

"Yeah," Lily snorted, "he was actually sane when he was little. A bit funny, he made a bird from fallen leaves."

"What a surprise, I thought he was a Squib."

"JAMES!"

"Just saying! He's so weak in magic, I didn't even know if he knew where the Leaky Cauldron was!"

"Yeah whatever, so are you going to make a prank to my mum?"

"Yeah, it'll be FUN! C'mon!"

Lily and James ran towards the motorcycle laughing hysterically and they flew away as fast as they could from the screaming sounds, shrieks, cries and clashing of things.

"It looks like a zoo!" said James wiping a tear off.

"I can't believe it!" laughed Lily, "Hopefully mum doesn't recognize me or I'm fried fish."

James smirked. "Fried fish? Is that the best you can think of Evans?"

"I didn't know it would be so much fun!" laughed Lily, she couldn't stop...she even got some hiccups in the way.

They talked back the whole time and landed near Honeydukes, where they gave the motorcycle back and went with Sirius on the Hogwarts Express back to the grounds.

Lily and James were the last to leave and there, standing sternly with her face as angry as a ripe tomato, stood Professor McGonagall.

"IRRESPONSIBLE!" she shrieked. "GOING OFF TO A MUGGLE PLACE INSTEAD OF HOGSMEADE...AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME SENSE MS. EVANS! WHAT IF SOMEBODY HAD SEEN YOU?"

James and Lily stood quietly and glared at the painfully smug face of a ghostly pale boy with greasy black hair...Severus Snape.

"MS. EVANS, YOUR HEAD GIRL BADGE WILL BE REMOVED FROM YOU ALL THIS WEEK. YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO GO OUT OF HOGWARTS WITHOUT PERMISSION. YOU TOO MR. POTTER, AND YOU HAVE DETENTION WITH ME. YES MR. POTTER, YOU WILL DO **ALL 5 TESTS **with ME, TOMORROW. **YOU WON'T PLAY."**

James gaped at her, "But Minnie! You can't be so unfair! It's the FINALS!"

"Precisely Mr. Potter," she snarled, "and if you skip the detention to go there you won't see the bright sun with those eyes again."

James gulped and looked down like Lily, Lily was obsessed with her Head Girl badge. It was her dearest posession and she sighed. They walked sluggish steps towards the castle, still excited about the date but sour.

Minerva McGonagall was a Quidditch star.

No other Gryffindor had suceeded to win the House Cup for them, it was quite sickening as McGonagall spent several years after her terrible fall watching the Slytherins cheer while holding the bright trophy.

That was, UNTIL James Potter came along and Minerva McGonagall had actually there was a chance of winning the Cup this year. She had taken quite a liking into Potter, he was a bright boy, active, EXCELLENT in the DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. He was also the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. McGonagall would tell James Potter soon after he finished his Finals, that he had been allowed ANYWAYS to get into an Auror position, since he was born to be one.

She stared at the Gryffindor team with Cameron Jordan wriggling and jumping with excitement next to her.

The Seeker, Gregory Smith was angry. He was red and he gripped his broom with such force that it nearly split in half. James Potter, their best option would not be able to play in the Game. And that was a total bummer.

Fredric Johnson and Anna Burton were pretty angry too, their faces looked like they wanted to kill somebody.

Benjamin Sake was pretty nervous but he hid it well, his face was between a glare and a snarl and like the others, fury and determination boiled in him.

Alexander Ace, Nelly Brooks and the replacement, Thomas Bane were all discussing rapidly and Bane was shaking like a little bunny hiding in it's hole.

But the Slytherins were HUGE, twice as tall and strong, with rock-hard muscles and terrifying faces that could kill you if looks could. But twice as stupid, thought McGonagall. But still, you didn't really need brains to play Quidditch.

It was the House Cup and before Cameron Jordan could start his commentary, he grabbed his microphone and shouted in it:

"THERE WILL BE A TEMPORARY PAUSE IN THE GAME."

Everybody stared at her wide-eyed as she stormed out of the field into the castle and into the Charms classroom. James Potter was sitting there, his face was between bored and anger and he sighed as he wrote in the Test.

"Professor Flitwick," said McGonagall and James looked at her with hope. "I will be taking James Potter temporarily, is it ALL RIGHT?"

"But he is in the middle of a test," exclaimed Flitwick, "is it really neccessary Professor McGonagall..."

"DEEPLY neccessary, come on Potter and wipe that smug look on your face," snapped McGonagall as James followed her.

"Missed me Minnie?" he grinned, and McGonagall grumbled.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND."

"AND THERE GOES OUR FAVORITE JAMES POTTER! SHAKING BANE IS OUT OF THE FIELD AND THERE HE GOES! CHEERING FOR JAMES POTTER!"

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered, the other 2 wanted to end the Slytherin rule as fast as they could and were glad if they lost against Gryffindor.

Cameron Jordan started his commentary.

"OIIII! THERE GOES JAMES POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, HE'S SPEEDING AND THERE GOES THE NEW CHASER MILES VAIN FOLLOWING AND...**AMAZING HIT FROM FREDRIC JOHNSON! ** VAIN FALLS TO THE GROUND WITH A HARD WHACK IN THE SKULL. JAMES POTTER SHOOTS A GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheers. 10-0

"DANIELLA HORCRUST HAS THE QUAFFLE, SAKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE LIKE A-AMAZING CATCH FROM BENJAMIN SAKE! NELLY BROOKS HAS THE QUAFFLE, ALEXANDER ACE, JAMES POTTER, ALEXANDER ACE, DANIELLA HORCRUST TRIES TO STOP IN BETWEEN, NELLY BROOKS, ALEXANDER ACE, JAMES POOOTTTTEEEERRR! AND SCORE AGAIN!

20-0

"THERE GOES THE ORIGINAL CHASER DEAN SPINE, HE PASSES TO HORCRUST, BACK, AND JAMES POTTER GOES IN BETWEEN AND THEN...SPINE SHOOTS! NO SAKE, IT'S THE OTHER DIRECTION! DA- JAMES POTTER THE HERO CATCHES THE QUAFFLE BEFORE IT SHOOTS, AMAZING REFLEXES POTTER!"

The game went on, the Seekers were terrible!

Soon, the score was 50-0, then 50-20 then 50-70, then 60-70, then 70-70, then 80-70, then 100-70 and...

"GRYFFINDOR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE HOUSE CUP! OLE, OLE, OLE, OLE!"

Cameron Jordan danced and everybody lifted Potter and Smith up and they cheered for them. James was even more excited because of a certain red-haired smile, Lily hopped down and hugged him.

"Oh lord, that was AMAZING James!"

"Thanks Lily, it means a lot...truly."

Lily buried her face in James' chest and grinned. "I love you James."

"Me too Lily," sighed James, "me too."

And from there, a startling love story bloomed into a beautiful spring rose, strong, beautiful, bright and happy. True loved rained from the sky and the sun shone, but I will let some other chap tell that story, but this was one, the beginning of Lily and James' was a true story of true love...and it all started with a whack in the head.


	5. EPILOGUE

_IN HONOR TO THE VICTIMS OF VOLDERMORT AND IN THE WARS, BATTLES AND MURDERS BY HIM OR CREATED FROM HIS FOLLOWERS. _

_WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU._

_R.I.P._

**:( :( :( SAD EPILOGUE!**

"It's a surprise you're not doing your usual Halloween jokes," giggled Lily and James grinned.

"I WISHED, but hey, I'd rather watch Harry than prank innocent little Muggle children with Sirius, althought I have to say, it was pretty fun," he admitted.

"Weh Unkuh Sidius?" asked Harry.

Harry was in James and Lily's eyes, the most adorable little boy ever. With Lily's bright, almond green eyes and the rest of James' features. Messy black hair and bright smile.

"Eating chocolate frogs and pranking some Muggle kids," said James as he bit into a chocolate frog and he gave some to Harry too. They talked about the old days, about the hysterical love moments between Alice and Frank, other romantic stories, funny things that happened but then they heard the gates open.

"LILY!" he shouted in a hushed whisper, "He's here! RUN! I'll keep him out of the way! RUN! GO WITH HARRY!"

Lily grabbed Harry, whose usual bright eyes were frowning at them both.

"Wormtail," she snarled, "HE betrayed us."

"It's not time for that, Lils," James looked at Lily with a look Lily had never seen in this Gryffindor boy. He was scared, his lip was trembling and his eyes watery like a crystal. He hugged Lily.

"We might never see each other again. Lily, I love you."

They heard footsteps, confident and loud coming towards their locked door.

"I love you too James," cried Lily softly, nuzzled in James chest and ran upstairs to Harry's room with him while James stayed, he stood in the hallway between Voldermort and the stairs and waited with his wand out.

"ALOHOMORA!"

Voldermort came in, he was confident and looked amused at James' position.

"Ugly as always, huh?" said James grinning his confident grin, he was going to die with confidence anyway.

Voldermort cackled, "Still have some humor for your death, Potter? If you had joined us nothing of this would happen."

"Nothing of what? Your ugly face?"

"Still ignoring me, aren't you? Gryffindor, the most disgusting house...so stupid, Hogwarts gives you too many illusions, safety and bravery...Slytherin was the true house."

"NEVER," James said, "INSULT. GRYFFINDOR. HOUSE."

"What will you do?" asked Voldermort smiling holding out his wand, "Hit me with that stick of yours? Will you even try?"

"Before I even do anything Voldermort," said James looking at him sternly like McGonagall.

"I'm James Potter, your worst nightmare. I'm not scared of you VOLDERMORT, and you won't be able to kill Lily or HARRY even on my cold corpse. You won't be able to touch them as long as I'm here...why? 'Cause you're a DIRTY, RACIST SLYTHERIN. You're an arrogant, ego-struck, stupid, heartless and cold MANIAC!"

James continued full of fury, bellowing. _Be careful Lily. _"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN LOVED VOLDERMORT, YOUR FATHER FAKED LOVE YOUR MOTHER, YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T LOVE YOU AT ALL. SHE LEFT YOU, YOU'RE A HEARTLESS FOOL AND THAT'S WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVE. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE PEOPLE, BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE ALWAYS LOVED ME. YOU AREN'T A TRUE WIZARD."

"Brave," laughed Voldermort, then he sing-songed, "Brave, brave, brave! Ah, I've always hated Gryffindors for that. Bravery, fake bravery that they always. Potter, today is your last breath. Die or surrender to me."

"NEVER!" shouted James. "I WILL NEVER SURREND TO YOU. I WOULD RATHER LEAVE MY LAST BREATH FOR LOVE."

Voldermort shook his head, "Oh, heart-breaking...heart-breaking."

He smiled at James.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James gasped in his final breath before the spell hit him.

"HARRY, DADA LOVES YOU, CHERISH THAT! LILY, I LOVE YOU!"

James fell lifeless to the floor, his skin more pale than always and his eyes rolled up, Voldermort laughed and slowly made his way upstairs to young Harry's room.

"Mama loves you Harry, Dada loves you Harry," said Lily between tears, she had heard the whole murder but she couldn't focus on that, she continued craddling Harry in his arms. "Even if we're not next to you, we will always love you, we will always take care of you, we will always be there for you, we will always protect you. Uncle Sirius loves you too, and Uncle Remus, and Aunt Alice, Aunt Molly and everybody else. They love you Harry. Survive. Be strong Harry. Be brave. I love you Harry."

"ALOHOMORA!"

The light that exploded in the door and Lily clashed and as gently as possible she put Harry down on his crib.

She felt a tearing pain across her back and then she looked.

Voldermort, with his dark red eyes smiled at her with a vicious grin.

"Lily Evans Potter," he said softly, "who could have thought of it?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she bellowed at him. _Curse it, my wand!_

"What do I want?" laughed Voldermort, "what do I WANT? The boy."

"NO!" screamed Lily, "ANYTHING BUT HARRY! EVEN ME!"

"So Harry it is?" said Voldermort. "Well, since that bloke you married...James Potter, that foolish man is now gone and so will you, you aren't of much value."

"James," she gasped. She could see a pair of broken glasses falling into the room and she gasped again. "Oh no, no, NO..."

"YES," laughed Voldermort, "NOW GIVE ME THE BOY, IT WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE."

"I'd rather die," spat Lily, "I'M NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU HARRY."

"Oh, you'd rather die? Well if you died, I would kill the boy anyways," he smiled, "better to save 1 life than none. I'll say it again: JOIN US AND GIVE ME THE BOY."

"NO!" she screamed. "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOUR STUPID RACIST CLUB, NOW WHY DO YOU WANT HARRY?"

"The Dark Lord has his reasons," he grinned, "you've LOST YOUR CHANCE..."

"HARRY, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed before the Dark Lord pointed his ugly wand at her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James opened his eyes.

He was lying on one of the benches in a station, he looked around. People were crowding around the ticket stands, some were crying and begging while some people allowed a small smile. There were wizards, Muggles and Squibs...every kind of person. But this wasn't King Cross Station, was it?

He walked, there was something odd about this place.

"Excuse me?" he asked the closest woman, "where is this place?"

The woman turned around, she had puffy grayish hair and dark hazel eyes. She smiled at him:

"Destiny Train, are you a wizard? Ugh, I thought this place was full of Muggles."

James grinned, "Yes I am, are you? I suppose so...I'm James Potter, er...where is this train off?"

"It depends on you," she pointed her bony finger at James' chest. "Go on, get your ticket. I'll be with you son."

So they lined up until finally, it was James' turn.

"NAME!" shouted an angelic voice.

"James Potter."

"Hmm...James Potter...wizard?"

"Yes, THAT James Potter."

"Well...let's see Mr. Potter, well, er..hm-"

"JUST GET IT OVER!"

"Slightly smudged but clean, ticket to Brightness!"

The thing or person handed James a golden ticket and then he went off.

"I'm Hathilda Hornbrooke by the way," she said. "How did you come? I slept."

"WAIT!" said James. "THIS IS A DEATH TRAIN?"

"If that's how you want to say it," said Hathilda, "my question? Hello?"

"Er...Voldermort killed me."

Immediately, 100 wizard heads turned to him.

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!" gasped an old man.

"Oh, poor boy! Poor boy,so young, so young..." cried an old woman hugging James. People came to his support but Hathilda was always at his side.

"WIZARD BRIGHTNESS TRAIN, BOARDING! CLOSING IN 1 HOUR!"

James and Hathilda hurried into the train and it closed behind them, they sat on lush, leather seats, like subway ones but much more luxurious and softer.

"Did you have any loved ones?" she asked. "My husband went before me...hopefully he didn't forget me."

"I did," whispered James, "a little boy, Harry...he was only 1-"

"Poor thing," gasped Hathilda. "And the mother?"

"Lily," he said, "I loved her more than anything, okay, except Harry but you get me don't you?"

"It's the kind of eternal love isn't it?" she chuckled, "Ahh...the love that will even stay after you die, it's a beautiful kind of love."

"It is," nodded James. His thoughts were only 3 words: Lily and Harry.

"STOP #1 BRIGHTNESS TRAIN!"

They went to a halt and Hathilda blabbered on before James caught something at the back of his eyes, a familiar hint of bright red fire and unusually dark green eyes which were in his favorite almond shape.

"LILY!" he shouted. "LILY!"

Lily turned her head back and smiled weakly at James, she ran into his wide arms and they were in a warm hug before Hathilda said:

"So this is your flower, huh?"

Lily noticed her. "Hello I'm Lily, I suppose you've met James..."

"Yup," smiled James while Lily sat next to him, "Lily, this is Hathilda Hornbrooke, and Hathilda, this is my wife, Lily Potter."

They shook each other's hands while James asked:

"And Harry? Is he all right?"

"I'M SORRY JAMES!" she sobbed in his chest. "I TRIED, BUT I COULDN'T."

"It's okay honey, it's okay..." he patted her on her arm, the journey was long and tiring. Plus a bit boring if you had no one to talk to but James, Hathilda and Lily were pretty good.

"SO," said Hathilda, "how did you two end up together? Me and my Alistair bumped into each other while looking at the Sistine Chapel ceiling, we were there for the Ministry..."

"Well," whispered Lily softly smiling at James, "it all started with a whack in the head."

**THE END.**


End file.
